Dolor
by Gothic Amethyst
Summary: Zoro ha cambiado tras el enfrentamiento contra Kuma pero intenta ocultarlo, especialmente a su capitán. Es Shonen ai muy ligero, si no te gusta no leas. Spoilers saga Thriller bark.


**DOLOR**

_De nuevo aquel dolor indescriptible le recorrió cada hueco de su ser. Su voz se ahogó en la garganta, no dejó escapar ningún sonido. Ante todo, tenía su orgullo. ¿Todo aquel sufrimiento y dolor era lo que sentía Luffy tras cada batalla? Apenas podía mover sus músculos por cada oleada de dolor que le atravesaba como si fuera una corriente eléctrica. Levantó la vista hacia Kuma, intentando soportar aquellas terribles sensaciones, pero lo que vio no le gustó nada. Bartholomew_ _Kuma se dirigía hacia su capitán, con sus enormes brazos alcanzó el desfallecido cuerpo de Luffy y se lo llevó. ¡No cumplió su promesa! Intentó levantarse con todas sus fuerzas pero algo parecía retenerle en aquel lugar. Quiso detenerle, pero no lograba mover su cuerpo. Debía ir tras él, se lo repetía una y otra vez en la mente. Pero sus ojos comenzaban a desobedecerle y se cerraban lentamente, presos del mas ansiado de los sueños..._

Despertó con la respiración agitada, intentando ubicarse tras sufrir aquella pesadilla. Ya había pasado una semana desde que dejaron Thriller Bark, pero aquellas imágenes seguían atormentándole en sus sueños. Y lo peor de todo, es que éstas eran diferentes a lo que sucedió en realidad. En ellos Kuma siempre se llevaba a Luffy sin él poder evitarlo. Suspiró, cansado de pensar mas en el asunto y se acomodó en la cubierta del barco. Aunque bien sabía que no lograría volver a conciliar un sueño agradable en lo que quedaba de día. Escuchaba las risas lejanas de sus nakamas cerca de allí, todo parecía ir bien y desde aquel día no volvieron a tener problemas. Pero algo lo inquietaba por dentro, no podía estar tan tranquilo como los demás. Se dio cuenta que a partir de ahora sus enemigos serían tan fuertes como BartholomewKuma, o incluso más, y de un modo u otro eso le excitaba y lo preocupaba al mismo tiempo.

Ansiaba hacerse mas fuerte, pero aquel enfrentamiento le abrió los ojos. Ninguno estaba preparado aun para una batalla contra los Shichibukais. Sus ojos se posaron ahora en el delgado cuerpo de su capitán, reía al lado de Ussop a saber de que tontería, se le veía descansado y feliz. Aparentaba estar como siempre, solo que en esta ocasión realmente no estaba tan agotado como en otras ocasiones. Toda la fatiga de Luffy la había absorbido él. Todo ese sufrimiento y dolor tras la batalla había pasado a su propio cuerpo. Era una sensación extraña. Cerró los ojos intentando volver a dormir, tal vez sus malos sueños desaparecerían por arte de magia.

— ¡Zoroooooooooo! — por desgracia había alguien que no iba a dejarle dormir tan fácilmente. Se hizo el dormido para no hablar con él, no tenía ni fuerzas ni ganas para hacerlo — ¡Zoro! ¡Zoro, se que estás despierto! — gritó el chico de goma cerca del rostro del espadachín.

— ¡Si dejaras de gritar de ese modo podría estar placidamente dormido! ¿Porqué no vas a molestar a Sanji y le pides que te haga algo para comer? ¡Quiero dormir!

— Es una buena idea, pero no había venido aquí para eso — comentó aun pensando en la gran idea que Zoro le había propuesto, pero entonces se acordó de lo que quería hablar con su primer compañero. Al ver que no se iba, Zoro levantó una ceja pensando que demonios estaría tramando su capitán pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos — Escucha Zoro, desde que salimos de Thriller Bark estás muy raro. Bueno, mas de lo normal.

— ¿De qué demonios estás..?

— ¡Solo déjame terminar! Es que, parece que cargas con un gran peso sobre tus hombros y me parece muy extraño verte así — hizo una leve pausa sin dejar de observar al espadachín.— Quería asegurarme que estás bien.

— Lo estaría si dejaras de molestarme preguntando esas cosas — por un momento pensó que Luffy se habría enfadado por lo que dijo, su rostro permaneció serio y no dejaba de mirarle a los ojos.

Zoro se levantó sin ganas para alejarse de allí pero algo le detuvo. Escuchó la vivaz risa de su capitán y sintió una punzada en el pecho sin saber bien por qué. Al dar un par de pasos se detuvo de nuevo, esta vez debido a unos fuertes brazos que le impedían continuar.

— ¡Venga, no seas tan cascarrabias! Jajajajaja, últimamente te alejas mucho del grupo. Ven con nosotros a pescar, después de cenar podrás dormir otra vez — animó Luffy con su alegre temperamento, tirándole de los brazos para que le hiciera caso. Pero esta vez no le sirvió de nada. Zoro se alejó de él empujándole a un lado, tenía la mirada cansada y parecía completamente irritado hasta que explotó.

— ¡Déjame tranquilo, Luffy! ¡Ahora no tengo ganas de hablar contigo! ¡Ni de pescar, ni de comer! ¿Lo entiendes? — gritó apartándose de él, sin verle a la cara.

No pudo mirarle. Había sido cruel y borde, pero no pudo remediarlo. Desde que aquello ocurrió su humor estaba peor que nunca y para colmo siempre explotaba con Luffy ¿por qué? Él no quería comportarse así con él, era su capitán y su amigo. Era la última persona en el mundo con la que quería discutir. No merecía ese trato. Pero desde que sintió el propio dolor del moreno en sus carnes algo había cambiado en él. Mas de una vez se preguntó que si hubiera sido otro compañero, ¿habría actuado igual? Sabía que su respuesta era afirmativa, no era su deber protegerles pero no dudaría en hacerlo. Pero cuando aquello ocurrió, ni siquiera dedicó tiempo a pensarlo. Su cuerpo prácticamente se movió solo, por instinto. Alzó su espada y detuvo a Kuma. No titubeó ni lo pensó dos veces cuando vio a aquel ciborg acercarse al cuerpo caído de Luffy. Le salvó la vida frente a Kuma sin contemplaciones y sin remordimientos, ¿por qué ahora se enfadaba con él por cualquier cosa? Comenzó a alejarse de su capitán, escuchando las ultimas palabras de Luffy en un tono que nunca había oído salir de su boca.

— De acuerdo Zoro, como quieras — casi susurró antes de irse y dar media vuelta.— Te dejaré solo.

Algo se estremeció en su interior, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. ¿De qué servía culparse ahora? El nunca se arrepentía de lo que hacía. Se dirigió al único lugar en todo el Sunny en el que estaría tranquilo y así, tal vez, podría dejar de pensar en Kuma, en su pasado, en el dolor que le estaba atormentando, el cansancio que le hundía por dentro y en su mayor preocupación hasta ese momento, Luffy; En como Kuma se lo arrebataba en cada una de las pesadillas que sufría todos los días y él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

****************************************************

— ¿Que ocurre Luffy? — preguntó Sanji al ver como el chico tragaba la comida mas silencioso de lo normal.

— Nada, es Zoro — al nombrar al espadachín notó cierta tensión por parte del cocinero y varios mas de sus nakamas. Aquello no le gustó mucho pero no mencionó nada al respecto. Él continuó hablando, quería saber que le ocurría a su amigo.— Últimamente no es el mismo.

— Duerme, entrena, come poco y bebe mucho, vuelve a dormir y así todos los días — comenzó a decir Sanji mientras encendía un cigarrillo.— Creo que sigue siendo el mismo marimo idiota de siempre.

— No es verdad, ¿no lo habéis notado? — observó algo perplejo al resto de sus compañeros.— ¿Robin? Vamos, ¿es que nadie a notado que esta mas irritable que nunca? Se enfada conmigo por cualquier cosa. Algo le ha tenido que ocurrir.

— Bueno, él siempre a sido así, ¿no? — comentó Nami, ella no había notado nada extraño en su comportamiento aunque era verdad que con Luffy solía tener mucha paciencia. Tal vez simplemente esa paciencia ya se estaba agotando.

— Yo no lo veo igual, algo a cambiado en él. Algo a pasado y no quiere contárnoslo — continuó insistiendo el muchacho.

— Creo que si algo le hubiese pasado, debería ser él quien decida contarlo. No podemos obligarle, Luffy — añadió Robin, con una sonrisa comprensiva en el rostro.

— Tal vez deba examinarle por si está enfermo aunque creo que solo está agotado. Nunca vi a Zoro tan cansado como en Thriller Bark — confirmó Chopper.

— Pero, estoy preocupado — dejó escapar las palabras casi sin pensar, angustiado por la manera en que el espadachín rehuía de su presencia desde aquella semana. Todos le miraron en silencio y se quedó callado tras pensar en lo que había dicho. Se reprendió el haberlo mencionado en voz alta. Seguramente no era nada y él estaba equivocado. Pero ahora Zoro no le trataba igual que antes y eso, sin saber por qué, le dolía terriblemente.

— No creo que le ocurra nada, ¡estamos hablando de Zoro! — dijo Ussop intentando animar a su amigo. Ver así a Luffy no era algo que ocurriese todos los días. Aunque intentaba ocultarlo se le veía angustiado por algo. En este caso por alguien y eso le sorprendía en cierto modo.

— Tal vez solo esté cansado por la ultima batalla, opino que lo mejor será cantar para animar a toda la tripulación, Yo ho ho ho — Brook sacó su violín de la funda y comenzó a tocar una preciosa melodía.

— ¡Eso es! Ante todo hay que estar contentos de haber salido bien de Thriller Bark y además estamos todos juntos, esto es suuuuuuper — Franky no dudó en unirse a la fiesta.

Luffy observó en silencio a sus amigos, todos estaban felices, descansados, alegres por estar todos juntos y de haber salido, una vez mas, a salvo de una gran batalla. Él también quería festejarlo, unirse a la fiesta y estar completamente feliz. Pero sin Zoro allí no podía. Se dio cuenta que sin Zoro, algo le faltaba. Le atemorizaba la idea de haber echo algo mal, parecía que solo estaba enfadado con él. Intentó apartar de su mente al espadachín, sin demasiado éxito y se unió a la fiesta, cantando la famosa "Binks no Sake".

****************************************************

Sanji comenzó a fregar los platos en silencio. Únicamente permanecían en la cocina Robin, tomando una taza de café mientras leía uno de sus libros y Brook, el cual disfrutaba del silencio de la noche tomando un té. Robin dejó el libro sobre la mesa con un sonido seco y levantó la vista hacia el cocinero.

— Luffy siempre se da cuenta de todo lo referente a sus nakamas, Sanji. No va a olvidar el tema de hoy así como así — fue la primera en atreverse a sacar el tema de Zoro. Debían buscar una solución o dejarlo pasar.

— Con el tiempo creo que Luffy lo olvidará, el idiota del marimo volverá a ser el de siempre en cuanto se recupere y todo arreglado — concluyó Sanji, intentando no hablar mucho del tema. Bastantes cosas tenían como para lidiar con algo así.

— Luffy-san es muy atento con todos, no creo que lo olvide — mencionó Brook, llevando la taza de té a su rostro huesudo.— ¿Por qué no se lo decimos? Creo que sufre en silencio.

— ¿¡Estás loco!? — gritó Sanji, girando su cuerpo para mirar a sus nakamas — Zoro nos mataría si se lo contamos, tiene demasiado orgullo y no quiero imaginar lo que podría pasar. Además, ¡no creo que Luffy quiera saberlo! No se que efectos repercutirían en ambos si se llega a saber.

****************************************************

Ya hacía tiempo que tenía una habitación para él solo y no terminaba de acostumbrarse. Lo cierto es que Luffy echaba de menos el Merry. Pero muy a su pesar, nada duraba eternamente. ¿Y si eso también ocurría con sus compañeros? Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y se estremeció ligeramente. Hoy su mente parecía no darle tregua alguna y no podía quitarse de la cabeza a Zoro. De pronto escuchó como sus tripas rugieron en la silenciosa habitación. Dejó escapar una risilla y se levantó de la cama, dirección a la cocina. Ya era tarde, con un poco de suerte Sanji ya se habría ido a dormir y él podría entretenerse en abrir el frigorífico (el cual estaba lleno de candados) para conseguir algo de carne.

****************************************************

Le sorprendió ver la luz de la cocina encendida y se acercó en silencio para que Sanji no le oyera llegar, pero se extrañó al escuchar varias voces procedentes de allí. Parecía que estaban discutiendo algo importante. Se acercó algo más para poder entenderles mejor. Al parecer Sanji y Brook no estaban de acuerdo en algo, de vez en cuando Robin les interrumpía para opinar. Pero, un momento. Hablaban de Zoro, ¿había escuchado bien?

— ¿Y por qué no? ¡¿Tan terrible es?! Fue un acto honorable — gritó Brook sin quererlo, dejándose llevar por sus emociones.— Fue su propia decisión ofrecer su vida por la del capitán. Debería estar mas que orgulloso.

— ¡Sí! ¡Pero ese estúpido orgullo le impide decir la verdad a Luffy! ¡No podemos decírselo sin su consentimiento! — Sanji estaba muy alterado, fue tarde cuando notó que alguien más había entrado en la cocina. Por un momento incluso deseó que fuera Zoro, pero al darse media vuelta observó que quien estaba tras él era Luffy.

Los tres le observaron sin decir palabra. Su boca permanecía abierta y sus ojos se mostraban entre sorprendidos y confusos. Tragó saliva intentando encontrar sentido a las palabras de Sanji, dirigió su vista al suelo, su mente ahora estaba mas confusa que nunca ¿acaso Zoro había arriesgado hasta tal punto su vida por él? No podía ser cierto. Un extraño sentimiento se hizo dueño de su corazón, ¿por qué se sentía así? Él nunca hubiera imaginado que Zoro hiciera algo así y todos se lo habían ocultado. Dirigió su mirada a Sanji, consternado por todos los sentimientos que se le arremolinaban en su interior.

— Sanji, dime todo lo que ocurrió — comenzó a pedir el capitán.

— No puedes pedirme eso Luffy, es asunto de Zoro. De nadie más.

— ¡Maldita sea, dímelo! ¡También me concierne a mi! — comenzó a levantar la voz y su corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza. Se acercó aun mas al cocinero desafiándole con la mirada.— ¡Te ordeno que me lo cuentes! ¡Sanji! — mas no obtuvo respuesta del cocinero. Se dirigió a la arqueóloga mostrando desesperación en su semblante.— Robin, por favor. ¿Fue por mi culpa? ¿¡Zoro está así por mi culpa?!

— Luffy-san cálmate... — Brook agarró por los hombros al mas joven y le miró con sus cuencas vacías — eso deberá decírtelo él, pues nosotros no conocemos todos los detalles de lo ocurrido. Mas debes comprender sus sentimientos. Tal vez conocer la verdad le hiera aún mas. Él se preocupa por ti, a su modo. Solo he de decir que no vi a hombre mas decidido en ofrecer su vida por alguien, como Zoro-san.

Luffy quedó en un mutismo que parecía eterno.¿Qué demonios había ocurrido tras la batalla con Moria? Se alejó poco a poco de Brook intentando pensar porqué Zoro haría algo así. Él le prometió que sería el mejor espadachín del mundo estando a su lado. ¿Y si Kuma le hubiera matado por su culpa? Se dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo de allí, dejando a sus compañeros con un aire de intranquilidad. Tal vez las cosas serían muy diferentes a partir de ahora.

****************************************************

Luffy corrió por cubierta dispuesto a hablar con Zoro, sentía la necesidad de saber toda la verdad. Si él era el causante de todo tenía que saberlo. Ahora su mente se debatía en un mar de dudas, al igual que los sentimientos que pugnaban en su interior. ¿Y si nada podía ser como antes tras lo sucedido? Temía la verdad. Le daba miedo preguntar, tal vez vivir en la ignorancia no era tan terrible pero Zoro ya había cambiado después de aquello.

¿Y si le guardaba rencor por lo que ocurrió? Tras pensarlo unos segundos se dio cuenta que eso no podía ser, sino no hubiera ofrecido su vida así por él. Pero, ¿porqué le trataba tan fríamente desde aquel día? Subió las escaleras que llevaban a la habitación del espadachín y se detuvo frente a la puerta. No consiguió tranquilizar su respiración. Por primera vez desde hacía tiempo, Luffy estaba asustado. Le daba miedo la reacción de Zoro cuando descubriese que él sabía parte de la verdad. No quería perder su amistad. Su mente estaba en un duelo, pensando que hacer. ¿Cual era la decisión correcta? ¿Irse o abrir aquella puerta?

Se mordió los labios, confuso por todo aquello. ¿Que demonios le estaba pasando? El no era así, nunca se había sentido tan perdido como ahora. Agarró su sombrero, dispuesto a ignorar lo que sentía. Ignorando querer conocer la verdad. Iba a dar media vuelta cuando la voz de Zoro se hizo oír tras la puerta que permanecía cerrada.

— ¿Que haces en mi puerta a estas horas de la noche, Luffy? Esta no es la cocina. — mencionó el espadachín. Luffy no notó desagrado en sus palabras, pero tampoco aceptación.— ¿O acaso estás sonámbulo?

Luffy se quedó en silencio sin saber que contestar. Nervioso, dio media vuelta para irse cuando la puerta se abrió detrás de él. El rostro somnoliento de Zoro se dejó vislumbrar entre la oscuridad de la habitación. Luffy no pudo evitar mirarle y pensar en lo que había dicho Brook _"Fue su propia decisión ofrecer su vida por la del capitán". _¿Hasta que punto eran ciertas esas palabras? ¿Realmente que ocurrió aquel día? Nadie sabia la verdad con certeza excepto Zoro. Retiró la vista de él al darse cuenta que habían quedado en silencio casi un minuto sin decirse nada.

— ¿Hay algo que quieras preguntarme, capitán? — inquirió Zoro con algo de sospecha.

Le resultaba extraño el comportamiento del moreno últimamente. Se empeñaba en molestarle mas a menudo, a conversar con él aunque no tuviera nada que decir o a simplemente, estar a su lado en silencio. En el fondo a Zoro no le disgustaba que hiciera eso pero, de algún modo, también le irritaba. Sin ninguna explicación, se apartó ligeramente de la puerta dejando espacio para que Luffy pasara dentro. Éste lo interpretó como una invitación y con pasos inseguros le siguió. Zoro cerró la puerta.

Luffy no se atrevió a decir nada, ni siquiera se giró para ver a Zoro. Ya le parecía bastante estúpido aparecer allí en mitad de la noche sin una razón y el silencio de Zoro no le animaba demasiado a iniciar una conversación. Pero, sentía una necesidad extraña de saber que ocurrió aquel día. Quiso saber por qué Zoro se comportaba de ese modo con él. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos reflexionando que decir, cuando Zoro rompió el silencio que comenzaba a sentirse pesado en la habitación.

— Voy a creer de verdad que estás sonámbulo si no dices nada — dijo Zoro un poco curioso por la actitud de su capitán.

— Zoro, se que algo te ocurre y respetaré tu decisión si no quieres contármelo. Pero, no quiero que algo así deteriore nuestra amistad — las palabras de Luffy hicieron eco en la mente de Zoro, ¿que rondaba por la cabeza de su atolondrado amigo? Al oírle decir eso se sintió sorprendido, nunca le dio razones para que dudase así de él, luego esa sensación cambió a una mas molesta.

— Idiota, no tienes que preocuparte por mi — ahora encaró a su amigo, mostrando la molestia que sentía por sus palabras. Su capitán no entendía nada, no podía imaginar como cambió su vida tras la batalla contra Kuma. El dolor que aquello había comenzado a germinar no era solo algo físico. Luffy se dio media vuelta para mirarle a los ojos.

— ¿Que no me preocupe? ¡Soy el capitán y por supuesto que me preocupo por vosotros! Desde que salimos de Thriller Bark no eres el mismo, incluso alguien como yo lo ha notado por si no te has dado cuenta.

— ¡Ya te he dicho que no es nada! Solo estoy algo cansado tras la batalla y se me pasará pronto — Zoro nunca iba a decir la verdad, no podía hacerlo. Las cosas podrían cambiar entre ellos y no lo iba a permitir. Los dos tenían demasiado orgullo, pero parecía que Luffy no estaba dispuesto a dejar el asunto.

— ¿Por eso estás tan irritable conmigo? No Zoro, se que no es eso — le miró con ojos desafiantes, incluso se podía respirar la tensión del lugar. Esperó a que Zoro hablase pero éste no dijo nada al respecto. El silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación. Luffy comenzó a perder la paciencia, realmente su amigo no iba a contarle nada sobre Kuma ¿porqué insistía en ocultarlo? ¿Realmente Zoro arriesgó su vida por él? Sintió tanta preocupación, y todo sea dicho también curiosidad, por lo ocurrido que no podía dejar las cosas así. Apretó los puños con fuerza y continuó hablando ya que Zoro parecía dispuesto a seguir con su voto de silencio.— ¿Por qué no quieres contarme lo que ocurrió con Kuma, Zoro? ¿Tan poca confianza hay entre los dos?

El semblante de Zoro era un poema, sus ojos mostraban asombro mientras que sus manos parecían sentir una tensión inigualable. No dijo nada durante varios segundos, solo permaneció en silencio observando a Luffy. El chico de goma se reprendió mentalmente haber sido tan brusco, pero lo suyo no era la sutileza. Todos, y Zoro mas que nadie, lo sabían. Zoro entreabrió los labios, parecía dispuesto a hablar y Luffy no dejó de observarle.

— ¿Qué demonios sabes tu de eso? — el tono de su voz sonó seca y si no fuera por la tranquilidad de la noche, Luffy no habría podido escuchar nada.

— Oí hablar a Sanji y Brook sobre ti. Ellos no sabían que les estaba escuchando, así que no les culpes. Solo te diré algo Zoro, pasara lo que pasara en aquella batalla es decisión tuya contármelo o no pero que quede claro que no debes nunca volver a arriesgar así tu vida por mi. ¡No es tu deber protegerme!

Aquellas palabras eran justamente las que quería evitar escuchar desde que se fueron de Thriller Bark. Luffy nunca permitiría que ellos sufrieran por su culpa, el chico era así pero, él no podía simplemente ignorarlo. Él no podía dejar que le hicieran daño, simplemente no podía. Le miró directamente a los ojos y se acercó a Luffy violentamente.

— ¡Eres un egoísta Luffy! — el espadachín no pudo evitar gritarle a la cara, la rabia había echo presa de él y con fuerza descargó toda su frustración en el rostro del moreno, dándole un fuerte puñetazo.— ¡No entenderías la verdad ni aunque la tuvieras delante!

Luffy se llevó la mano a su mejilla dolorida, esta vez si la había pifiado. Zoro estaba muy enfadado y al parecer todo era por su culpa. El causante de todo sus males era él. Sintió rabia por todo lo que estaba pasando, por ese maldito de Kuma, por Zoro y, por encima de todo, por él mismo. Levantó el rostro de nuevo y le devolvió el golpe a su nakama con tanta fuerza que le hizo caer al suelo. Se acercó hasta Zoro situándose encima de él, agarró con fuerza la camiseta y le miró a los ojos con indignación sin dejarle levantarse. Deseó gritarle lo idiota que era pero su rabia se fue apaciguando convirtiéndose en dolor. Un sentimiento que no había experimentado nunca. No era un dolor físico, era algo amargo, triste. Sintió desolación y arrepentimiento. Eran demasiados sentimientos para cargar con ellos, pero en ese momento explotó y se dejó llevar por todos ellos. Era un continuo malestar de sufrimiento y tormento. Apenas logró dejar escapar un leve susurro.

— Si no soy capaz de entender la verdad al menos deberías ayudarme a encontrarla — continuó apretando con fuerza la camiseta de Zoro, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Tras un segundo de silencio renovó sus fuerzas para seguir hablando con firmeza.— No soportaría la idea que te pasara algo por mi culpa, Zoro. Tu debes seguir tu sueño y ayudarme. ¡Pero no responsabilizarte de algo que me tocaba a mi!

— ¡Eres idiota, Luffy! — Zoro no podía controlar su enojo, él no iba a entender sus actos ni nada de los sucedido. No le entraba en su cabeza de goma. Perdió los nervios y se dejó llevar por la situación.— ¡No tienes idea del miedo que sentí cuando ese hombre iba a llevarte con él! Mi cuerpo reaccionó solo y cuando quise darme cuenta ya estaba mas que dispuesto a ofrecer mi cabeza a cambio de la tuya — guardó silencio por un momento intentando coger algo de aliento. Luffy quedó mudo de asombro y ni siquiera se movió, únicamente aflojó el agarre de sus manos.— Y volveré a tomar la misma decisión si se presenta la ocasión, Luffy.

— Pero — el moreno no cabía en su asombro. Las palabras de Zoro aún inundaban sus oídos como una letanía. Zoro tuvo el valor de contarle una verdad que estaba muy oculta en su corazón.— ¿Que hay de tu sueño?

— ¡Deja de decir eso! — Zoro no entendía porqué no había perdido aun la paciencia con aquel chiquillo que le llevaba por el camino de la amargura. Suspiró con tranquilidad intentando calmarse un poco y alzó una de sus manos tras la nuca de su capitán, acercándole a su rostro.— ¿De qué me sirve ser el mejor espadachín del mundo si tú no estás a mi lado?

Inconscientemente, Luffy sintió su rostro arder. Aun podía sentir el tacto de aquella mano acariciándole sutilmente el cabello. Y esa misma mano le impedía apartarse del espadachín, sintiendo en su rostro la respiración del hombre que tenía bajo él. La mirada tranquila de Zoro parecía competir con la suya, la cual no estaba tranquila para nada. Por mucho que lo intentó, su respiración no hizo mas que agitarse y sintió una extraña sensación por todo el cuerpo. Notó como un agradable, y al mismo tiempo inquietante, calor comenzaba a llenarle por todo su interior. Sus sentidos estaban más alerta que en cualquier batalla.

Zoro observo el semblante sonrojado de Luffy y una sonrisa afloró en su interior. No supo en que momento aquel muchacho había conseguido entrar de esa forma en su corazón, pero aunque nunca lo admitiría, se lo había ganado y merecido. Si le contaba todo lo ocurrido con Kuma, iba a entristecerle y se sentiría culpable por todo. Le conocía demasiado. Decidió arriesgarse un poco más, acercando el rostro de Luffy al suyo, dejando ambas frentes unidas.

— No te sientas culpable por nada, fue mi decisión seguir a tu lado. Antes que mi sueño, estás tú Luffy. Y voy a ayudarte a conseguir el tuyo. Tú serás el rey de los piratas y yo estaré a tu lado cuando eso ocurra.

— Pero eso no es justo para ti...

— Yo decido lo que es justo para mi. Tu sueño ya forma parte de todos nosotros y yo te ayudaré a conseguirlo aunque me cueste la vida — sus rostros aún permanecían unidos, Zoro dejó escapar sus palabras casi en un susurro.— Nunca voy a dudar, aquella vez lo tuve muy claro. Y nada me hará cambiar de parecer.

Notó un leve asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Luffy y Zoro se permitió mostrar una cautivante sonrisa dedicada sólo a él. Al fin parecía satisfecho de asimilar una parte de la "verdad" de lo sucedido. Con cierto pesar, apartó su mano del cuerpo de Luffy dejándole espacio para retirarse. Le hizo gracia al ver la expresión de nerviosismo que se reflejaba en el moreno, apartó el rostro despacio pero no se levantó de su sitio. Zoro se incorporó un poco, el suelo estaba destrozándole la espalda, se sentó aun con Luffy sobre sus piernas.

Luffy aún seguía atontado rememorando en su mente aquella sonrisa y por mas que se repetía que solo se trataba de Zoro, su amigo, no podía separarse de él. Era como si una fuerza mayor le impidiese todo movimiento. Lo cierto es que no quería moverse y al parecer a Zoro no le molestaba estar así. Al incorporarse un poco, Luffy quedó sentado sobre él pero ninguno de los dos hizo nada para apartarse. Tras un momento de silencio, Luffy sonrió sutilmente y miró a Zoro a los ojos.

— Entonces ya no estás molesto conmigo, ¿verdad?

— ¿Qué? — a Zoro a veces le daban ganas de estampar ese cerebro de mosquito contra la pared.— ¿Cuándo he estado yo molesto contigo?

— Desde lo de Kuma has sido mas borde de lo normal y la verdad esa ira solo la canalizabas contra mi. ¡Admítelo!

— ¿Estabas preocupado por eso? — volvió a mostrar una atrayente sonrisa que hizo sentir un hormigueo indescriptible a Luffy.

— ¡Ya te dije que estaba preocupado! — Luffy intentó mirar hacia otro lado, Zoro le estaba poniendo demasiado nervioso.

— Yo nunca podría estar molesto contigo — confesó el espadachín, dejando a Luffy asombrado por esa declaración.— Excepto cuando no me dejas dormir...

— Entonces te dejo dormir — Luffy volvió a mostrar su maravillosa sonrisa de siempre, estaba aliviado al saber que Zoro no se había enfadado con el. Cuando iba a levantarse sintió un tirón en el brazo impidiéndole cualquier movimiento. Dirigió su vista a Zoro y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

— Si me dejas dormir tranquilo, puedes quedarte aquí conmigo — susurró en voz baja, mirándole fijamente.

Luffy ya no supo que hacer para ocultar su rostro, lo sentía rojo y ardiendo de vergüenza. Se acurrucó en el fuerte torso del espadachín, notando como su respiración iba haciéndose mas pausada, hasta que finalmente se había dormido. Luffy alzó la vista hacia él, admirando a su compañero. ¿Que demonios era ese sentimiento? Era fuerte, le ahogaba pero al mismo tiempo era placentero y se sentía bien. Una sonrisa comenzó a hacerse dueño de su rostro y abrazó con mas fuerza el cuerpo relajado de Zoro. Nunca imaginó que aquella noche las cosas terminarían así y dio gracias por ello.

**FIN**


End file.
